Vritra Scath/Magic Attacks
Mabukai no Mai Mabukai no Mai: Mokuton Khan: * Kagerō (Mayfly): It is an infiltration technique. It allows him to merge his body with the ground and flora and travel at very high speeds. Then, using the underground network of organic matter, consisting of things like plant roots and water veins, the user can travel everywhere with high speed. Using this technique the user can conceal himself in such things as trees and even sand. Once merged, his presence is completely concealed, making it almost impossible to detect him. * Mokuryū (Wood Dragon): The user creates a gigantic wooden dragon, which they can they use for a multitude of purposes including restraining a target, or for offensive purposes. The dragon that the user creates can vary in terms of appearance. It also has the ability to absorb magical energy from its target, slowly rendering them unable to use techniques by biting into the target and draining them almost in a vampiric fashion. The dragon created by this technique resembles a creature predominantly seen in Hindu mythology known as the Makara. * Ashura Collapse: The user places their hand on the ground, as they do, four tree roots burst out of the ground and attach themselves to the user’s shoulders. The roots detach from the ground and form muscular arms, making the user appear to have two extra arms on each side, giving the user six arms in total, four extra arms. This lasts for a short amount of time because power is compressed in the arms, after a while, the extra arms will shatter and break off, collapsing in on themselves. Mabukai no Mai: Lava Make: * Great Eruption: The user transforms his fists into pure lava before throwing it forward, like an over-sized rocket. The explosion causes volcanic rock to hit the ground, in a method similar to meteors. * Meteor Volcano: The user creates a great number of magma fists that he fires into the air in order to let them rain down upon the battlefield, causing enormous amounts of area damage. This looks like a cross between a meteor shower and a volcanic eruption. * Volcanic Explosion: The user transforms his hand into magma, and then punches the ground. This results in an eruption of volcanic rocks around the punch area and several spots around it, inflicting damage to anyone within the blast radius. Mabukai no Mai: Water Origin: * River Dragon's Claw Fist: Water: Dragon King: The user forms his "talons", shaped similar to a Dragon's claws and covers his whole arm in water, and then slams his "talons" into his opponent and spins them around before blasting his target away with a burst of water. * Suiton: Suiken (Water Release: Water Fist): The user covers his fist in a sphere of water and launches it as a column of water at his target. * Suiton: Hidden Mist: The user releases a thick mist from his or her mouth, the user can see through the mist but others cannot. Mabukai no Mai: Fire Dragon Slayer: * Fire Fist: The user turns his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target. This attack is so incredibly powerful that it is able to plow through several buildings in one shot. * Firefly Light: The user creates many small, glowing greenish yellow fireballs that float around an enemy. The idea behind this attack's name is that before he attacks with them, the small fireballs look like fireflies in the air. * Fiery Doll: After using Hotarubi to send the fireballs floating around in proximity with the enemy, the user sends them all flying into the target(s) all at once, burning them. * Flaming Dragon's Claw Fist: Flame: Dragon King: The user forms his "talons" and ignites them, and then slams them into his opponent and spins them around before blasting his target away with a burst of fire. * Longsword of the Remnant Flame, West: Remnant Sun Prison Garb: The technique engulfs his body in heat which reaches an extreme temperature. Therefore, it becomes near impossible to even touch the user while using this technique. The level of heat produced by this technique is so high, it would not actually appear in the form of flames. This technique is treated like armor, burning anyone close to it or anyone who would touch it. Mabukai no Mai: Iron Dragon Slayer: * Necro Mana Rod: This technique creates multi-purpose black rods capable of taking and giving magical energy from or to a target. The user can generate these receivers from their body, and their size and shape can be altered to fit the situation. This allows the user to steal magical energy from the target and also use it to prevent a magical attack. If enough are put into the target, the target loses the ability to use magic in any form. * Necro Mana Chains: A technique derived from the Outer Path of the Mabukai no Mai, which manifests mana chains to bind anyone who touches the user's Necro Mana Rods. This binding power is able to absorb magical and physical energy from the target, if used on the target for too long, the target passes out and the user absorbs energy. If this technique is used on a Demon or a Mythical creature, the creature would die instead of passing out and it gives the user the chance to return to life after a death, however, this only works the more times the user uses this technique on such a creature. Sanātanī Tantra Ashura Anger: Vitala Thigh * While this technique is active, the user's fingernails become much sharper, able to cut through skin easily. The moment the user cuts a target while in this state, the user can cause hatred into others, causing them to hate the user or someone else, even everyone around them. This will cause the victim to be hated themselves, and be more willing to kill the person they hate. Or the user can induce self-hatred in others, causing the target to hate anything/everything about themselves. These effects are only applied while in this state. Subak Fear: Atala Hip * The user's right eye changes colour, turning the whole eyeball pure black. The user can then use this technique to induce limitless fear into a target, after wounding them. Just a single wound is enough to inspire a deep-seated fear towards the user, causing victims to doubt everything, lose control of all rational thought, and see visions of their deepest fears. While this would typically result in instantaneous death due to a person's heart being unable to bear such intense shock, an individual's experience and willpower can be used to resist this fear to an extent. Istunka Elephant: Muladhara Root * The user uses the magic to harden their body, making it much stronger than normal, the right arm and the hand are hardened to a stronger degree than the rest of the body. The user then charges forward in a rampage while giving the user enhanced survival instincts and combat instincts. Wyzen Expansive: Manipura Solar Plexus * This technique controls the five senses to the point where it can make the target misinterpret another person's form, shape, mass, feel, and smell to be an enemy's. The initiation condition for the hypnosis is to shown in the user's left eye as it turns pure red. After seeing it just once, this person will completely succumb to the hypnosis. Afterwards, every time the technique is used, this person will fall under the thrall of the hypnosis. Augus Passion: Anahata Heart * The user's arms and upper chest are coated in some kind of black substance. The coating across his torso resemble the wispy ends made from flames, giving it the appearance of tattoos, and he also gains shading around the inner and outer edges of his eyes. This takes the shape of tribal flames on his body. The user appears to become a physical manifestation or personification of destruction, and gain the ability bring destruction wherever they go: everything breaks, cracks, crushed, disintegrates, explodes or implodes into nothingness and oblivion. This only lasts while the user is in this state. And most enemies, even some lower ranked, can resist this from harming them. Deus Independent: Vishuddha Throat * To form the attack, the user must gather both positive black energy, or dark energy, and negative white energy or light energy, then shape it into a sphere. The black and white energy needs to be balanced at an 8:2 ratio respectively or it will backfire. The ball can be fired differently, either in sphere form, which can be detonated for a wave explosion or launched to form a dome-shaped blast which flattens and erases almost everything around it, or as a concentrated beam of energy which gives it explosive penetrative power. Sergei Mentally: Ajna Eye * The user's eyes change colour, turning the whole eyeball pure purple. The user can then use this technique to generate a Necro Mana Rod with a sharp, sword-like end. Once the rod pierces a body, drawing blood or causing any physical damage, while in this state, the target feels unbearable pain throughout their body and mind, powerful enough to drive most weaker opponents into insanity.